


Mornings.

by DameMond



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, have this sugary piece because I can't write angst about them yet and it's Valentine's so enjoy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameMond/pseuds/DameMond
Summary: Vanitas wasn't a fan of them, but he could make an exception if Ventus stayed around.





	Mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a twitter convo with a friend as we were messing around about Vanitas biting and headbutting for Ventus' attention. Because can be a literal fucking cat. So here, have a Vanitas centered piece.
> 
> Me, re-reading, feeling Vanitas slightly too fluffy: I'll slap a "he's been in a relationship for a couple of years post-war and has slowly been healing with Ventus" sign and run with it.

Waking up with the daylight so early in the morning should be fucking _penalized_. With death. A painful, agonizing one.

Vanitas groaned into the pillow, stretching his arm in vain to try and close the curtains Ventus had so _considerately_ opened when he’d woken up before him. The stupid knew Vanitas hated waking up like that. He preferred adjusting his eyes to the dark, first.

He didn’t reach. Ventus had probably left to do whatever with his grumpy lookalike around town. Vanitas was bored and tired and _hated_ the sunlight and existence was _pain._ Figuratively. He’d stopping hurting years ago, but even so Vanitas didn’t like to remember those days.

In the end, the man dragged his head out of the covers. “Ventus?” He called from the bed in hopes that his other half had stayed home after all. No reply. He tried again, louder. “Venty Wenty?”

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” replied a voice from the kitchen. Vanitas cackled into the pillow, feeling more awake and silently happy that Ventus _was_ home.

Vanitas didn’t just loathe mornings; he was a morning _bitch_ , but Ventus managed to turn the whole situation around by just _existing_. Sometimes feelings still baffled Vanitas on how they worked.

Vanitas took pleasure on the whole scene. It was rare to hear Ventus irritated because it usually didn’t last long. “Who broke your keyblade this morning?”

Ventus came into view, wearing a scowl that made him look more like Roxas than himself and Vanitas stared back with a shit-eating grin, knowing it irked Ventus further. Vanitas had grown to love Ventus beyond any possible limits, but the only thing he loved _more_ was _messing with him_.

“Your head when I whack you with it,” Ventus deadpanned, but his scowl soon softened into a gentle gaze and a smile began to appear as he took in Vanitas’ huddled form under the covers. “Everything alright or just feeling lazy today?”

Vanitas shrugged, patting the side of the bed for Ventus to sit on. Ventus always made sure to check on his other half even when he was out, using the gummiphone if needed. It was something Vanitas had grown to appreciate, even if he’d felt smothered at the beginning of their relationship. but Ventus, being Ventus, never gave up on him, and Vanitas understood Ventus just wanted to make sure he wasn’t bottling shit up, as he was used to.

The bed creaked as Ventus leaned over, poking Vanitas on his shoulder and pulling him out of his musings. “Vani?”

“I’m fine, just tired and hating the _fucking_ sunlight. Turn it off.”

Ventus let out a snort, getting up to slide the curtains over the window. “You lazy butt. Better?”

Vanitas hummed, reaching out to pull Ventus over to him again. “I’d rather sleep than deal with people.”

“Isn’t that my line?”

“Yes, and you don’t live by it, sadly. You could stay right here with me, sleeping in every morning together. But you have to go and _help people_.”

“Vanitas!” Ventus scolded, smacking his arm. He got a smirk in response. “You know as well as I do we owe them for this life! And you know I hate staying put for long.”

Oh, he’d walked _straight_ into that one. Vanitas licked his lips, lowering his voice. “You know, I have some ideas on what we can do to keep us busy through the morning...” Another smack. “Ow.”

Ventus coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. Even with some years behind them as a couple, the idiot still managed to blush at Vanitas’ remarks. He found it endearing. “Ass.”

That, not so much. Vanitas chose that moment to bite Ventus’ bare arm, which was resting close to his face. The blonde shrieked, pulling back with a start as Vanitas snickered against the pillow, but the next thing he knew it was being pulled from under him and getting thwacked in the head with it.  

“You bit me!”

As if to prove a point, Vanitas got up and pulled Ventus back down onto their bed again, rolling them over in a grip with his legs and arms below him. “Looks like I’ve gotta be more clear about it.”

And then the _bastard_ leaned down and bit his earlobe, soft enough not to hurt him, but also hard enough to make the blond squirm below him. He heard the squeak, then the strained laugh and felt Ventus’s hands gripping his shirt and trying to push him away. To no avail, for his hold was stronger than Ventus’, Vanitas thought smugly to himself. It wasn’t like Ventus was putting a full resistance either, to his credit.

“If you wanted me to put on more stupid earrings like yours, you could’ve asked!” Ventus whined, panting and rolling off as soon as Vanitas mercifully left him an opening.

“You look _embarrassed_ , Ventus. Did i just find out you like it when I bite you there?”

The stare he got back from the blonde was _absolutely murderous_. “You,” Ventus pointed, eyes narrowed and it only made Vanitas’ grin widen. “Need to stop– stop smiling like that! Stop. I’m serious.”

“Hmm. Guess I’ll find out when I test it again.”

“Ugh. You’re the worst.”

Yes, he was. He had been the worst of the worst. He still thought about it sometimes, when he was alone under the covers, awake but tired and unable to go back to sleep, just waiting for Ventus –his Ventus– to come back home and help him pull the remaining demons away. Ventus would leave early in the morning, leave the stupid curtains open and a note for Vanitas to avoid waking him with the gummiphone. Go help whoever around Twilight Town though it was usually Roxas and the rest of the gang, and then come back home around midday to find Vanitas sulking under the covers.

Some days Ven stayed home and those, Vanitas found, were Vanitas’ favourite days. He’d wake up and find Ventus either still sleeping by his side or making them breakfast. Vanitas’ lack of need of food through his first years made him alien to all related to cooking. He'd tried it once and after that was forbidden to step foot near a pot.

They’d eat and then Vanitas would _convince_ Ventus to laze with him for a while, either getting busy with each other or making plans for the rest of the day. Visit here, trying this, got invited there or whatever fancied them around. They'd missed so much they could never get bored.

Or they’d just fall asleep again and Vanitas found himself not giving a damn about the sunlight, curtains or town anymore. Even though Ventus had told him to call him over if he needed him, Vanitas knew better: he couldn’t depend on his Light for everything.

“Vani…?” Vanitas’ head snapped toward Ventus. Concerned blue met golden. Ventus’ arms fell at his sides and he was biting his lower lip, just like he did when he was worried about something.

Sometimes he hated how much Ventus had learned to read him.

“Overthinking. I’m okay,” came the answer to the unasked question, but Vanitas let his body act despite putting up a front and let Ventus hold him in place, just as strong as he had done that day in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Ventus smelled strongly like vanilla, making Vanitas snort against his will. “Idiot,” he muttered. “I’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Ventus replied against his neck, breath slightly tickling his skin. It sent goosebumps down his arms. “I trust you will be.”

Minutes passed in silence (something Vanitas appreciated) until he felt Ventus pushing him towards the bed again, laying down with him. He bit back several _inappropriate_ _comments_ about _taking initiative_ , knowing full well he’d be in for more thwacking if he did so. Ventus always handled embarrassment quite poorly. “Want to sleep a bit more? It’s still early. I left but Roxas told me today’s job got cancelled when I was barely out.”

“So I get to keep Venty Wenty for myself the whole morning?”

Ventus’ eye twitched. “Keep that one up and I’m burning the curtains.”

Vanitas gently bumped his head against Ventus’ chest, letting himself being tucked under the covers again with Ventus and entangling their legs together. “You’re no fun.”

“We have different visions of fun, Vani.”

“Mine’s obviously _bigger_ _and_ _better_.”

Ventus groaned and made a move to turn away, but he was already caught between Vanitas’ legs so he resigned to his fate with a sigh, just holding the other young man in place between his arms. “Why are you like this?”

Vanitas snorted, biting on Ventus’ collarbone and enjoying hearing Ventus’ breath hitch. “It’s fun to piss you off.”

“G-glad to see you can still be an asshole in that account.”

He looked up at Ventus, his smirk and mirth genuine. “I never stopped being one.”

He felt Ventus shake with laughter around him, feeling his own body heavy and already beginning to drift off. He bumped his head against Ventus’ body once more, then felt a hand tangling in the back of his hair, gently brushing the spikes and then down his back.

Ventus was so warm and bright... This kind of light didn’t bother Vanitas, not anymore.

Vanitas loathed waking up in the morning, but the mornings alongside Ventus?

He loved them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day!


End file.
